fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fire InThe Hole/Caldeus Philip Langton
A lot of this is still heavily in the works, but I figured I might as well post it to catch some feedback on it. |Caldeus}} }} Info Caldeus Philip Langton is the father of Delinius and Ina. Personality While a modest-natured person by himself, Caldeus is known for his devotion to his ancestral deity, Dwin. While this does make him slightly less open-minded in many areas, he is quite agreeable to his family and friends. Notably, he tends to compliment those that prove to be tolerant of ideas and beliefs that differ to their own, which seems to be for more than just its merit in his religion. Appearance Caldeus is commonly depicted as having greyish-brown hair, even at a young age. Although little is known about his attire in early years, it is known that he commonly wears a red coat with golden buttons over darker red pants and a pair of grey boots around the time that he has children. He wears a feathered hat on special occasions. Story WIP Early life Caldeus was born as the only son of Agatha Selena Langton and Teres Cadri. Though logic would have dictated that he take on his father's name, Agatha spoke out her wish to keep the name Langton and threatened to send Teres away if he refused. Though Teres complied, he would soon leave Agatha with their child due to a number of conflicts between the two. Agatha moved in with her siblings after this incident. With his mother as his sole parent, Caldeus grew up among some of his cousins, though he was quieter overall compared to them. Spoken of by prophecy A thing. The Chipper Crew and their legacy The Chipper Crew were a notable 'anti-gang' that pretended to be just another actual gang, and sometimes would behave as such. However, their main goal was to uproot the various other gangs around Caldeus' home area, and this was successful for at least two of those. Caldeus joined their ranks at the age of 16, despite the worries that his mother had spoken out about the group. Unfortunately, the 30 or so members of the Crew were lead into an ambush where many died. Caldeus, as well as a handful of others, managed to escape. It is during this event that the cut across his right cheek is inflicted on him. Though not the highest-ranking member alive, 'Nobody' attempted to get the remains regrouped, only to fail as only one of the survivors accepts his authority - the one going by the name of Vice. The two of them remain friends, though, and Vice is seen talking to Caldeus a few times throughout Delinius' younger years. Vice himself would later follow the events around Delinius with interest until his timely death, but not without having put some line of descendance onto Ludus - who would later come to be some of the few people who never take side against Delinius in various conflicts. What became of the few other surviving members is unclear, though most presumably went into hiding. Specifically on the Delta timeline, the disciples and descendants of Vice are the only 'loyal' non-Dwinian participants in the period of riots that marks the Archlight's return. They are not so much important for the riots themselves, but rather for their remarkable 'acquiring' skills that allow the riot-goers to have things like padded vests and helmets. As well, they continuously refer to Caldeus. Death Caldeus would come to die on most timelines in -184 AEQ when he and the rest of his family die in their last stand against Green Day activities. Notably Caldeus would yell that it's all "the filthy doing of the Nazcans! They simply wish to conquest once again!" Why he knows this is unclear - perhaps the Chipper Crew had more information than they knew or claimed to have, or rather Caldeus had put several pieces of information together and figured it out. Whatever the case, Delinius and Ina became his legacy - though the latter seems to hold the past with the Chippers against him and the former thinks little of it. Especially Delinius is regarded by many Dwinians to be "truly a child of Caldeus". It remains to be seen what kind of compliment it is, but that depends equally on who speaks the words. Combat Caldeus' combat is heavily focused on magical ability and average defensive prowess, while his health and attack strength are below average. Moreover, he is incredibly slow in combat. Caldeus' moveset consists primarily of a number of defensive moves as well as status-inducing spells, but he has a few offensive moves available. *Health: 36 *Attack: 39 *Magic: 78 *Defense: 46 *Speed: 22 Attacks * - Basic attack with his sabel. Deals moderate damage. * - Has 80% chance to fully block all melee attacks for the next turn, and chance decreases by 20% for every subsequent turn. * - Lights Caldeus' sabel with magical fire, adding a 40% chance to inflict Burn. * - Covers the user in flames, causing all melee attackers to take moderate fire damage. Reduces incoming damage by 20% for 2 turns. Cannot be used while is already in effect. * - Heats and dries the surroundings, increasing the effectivity of fire-type damage while also decreasing the effectivity of ice- and freeze-type moves. * - Takes a turn to praise Dwin. Can have several effects, depending on the chant sung, with various success rates. Requires 9 turns before it can be used again. ** |I attack}} - Deals high fire damage to all enemies. Guaranteed to inflict Burn, unless the target has a magical resistance to it. Has a 75% of activating. ** |I protect}} - Increases the defense of all allies by 10% and heals them for 9% of Caldeus' health stat. Has a 50% chance of activating. ** |I see}} - Grants Caldeus 80% chance to evade an attack for the next turn and increases allies' evasion by 10%. Has a 40% chance of activating, which can be affected by enemy traits and moves that reduce predictability. Has a 20% chance to give Caldeus information on an enemy's stats. ** |Leave!}} - Removes an enemy from the battlefield for several turns, disabling them from attacking. Has a 9% chance of being activated. Equipment *Tempered Sabel - Caldeus' tried and trusted weapon in situations where magic is inadvisable or ineffective. Grants 25% more damage and accuracy at the cost of being unable to inflict or critical hits. * - Masks the wearer's aura slightly, reducing their predictability. Decreases resistance to magic attacks by 25%, but increases the wearer's speed by 5% and their resistance to physical damage by 20%. *Red Coat - Prevents the wearer from being removed from the battle by manipulative or mind-based moves, though it does not inhibit dimensional magic. Traits * - Grants magic ability and immunity to fire. Increases chance to inflict Burn by 25%. * - Increased resistance to manipulatory strategies. * - Cannot be prevented from escaping a battle. Is mutually exclusive with . * |Faithful Caldeus}} - Blessed by Dwin, Caldeus takes 10% less damage from deitic forces and has a 9% chance of dealing slight damage back to a melee attacker whenever he is hit. Gallery Trivia *Caldeus' suit was hand-made by himself. *Although not known to be a great swordfighter, Caldeus emerged victorious from a duel with an experienced swordsman. *Despite expressing moderate disappointment at his daughter's religious choices, he continued to support her until his death, deeming the concept of family more important than keeping unity of religion in his family. *On the Wau timeline, he sent his son Delinius forwards in time to ensure his success, and seems to have deviated from retaining the Dwinian belief. Category:Characters Category:Blog posts